My Happy Ending
by Blau
Summary: Songfic oneshot. While sitting at the park watching Conan play, Rachel wonders whatever happened to Jimmy.


_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

It was dusk, the autumn wind chilly, red and yellow leaves floating around. Rachel sat on the park bench, watching as Conan played with Amy, Mitch, and George. Conan looked like he was sitting on the swings rather reluctantly, as if he'd rather not be there. Rachel smiled faintly. She remembered when she and Jimmy would come to this very park and play together. Jimmy would always tell her about the latest story his father had written, or some mystery show that would be on that night, while he pushed her on the swing.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

'Jimmy, where are you…' she thought, frowning at the bittersweet memories of that day when Jimmy had taken her to a day at a theme park. Jimmy had talked all day about Sherlock Holmes, and about all the mysteries he had saw, or read about. She didn't mind, but sometimes he would focus only on himself! And then that night, he ran off, and she got such a bad feeling…like she'd never see him again…And she had gotten so mad at him too!

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_

Ever since Jimmy had disappeared that night, it felt like a part of her was missing. Conan had appeared that very same night, and it seemed like that missing part in her was being filled up a little by Conan…but it still wasn't the same. The days didn't seem that bright anymore, and it seemed like she was looking forward to going to school, to see if Jimmy was there, less and less.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be._

How she missed Jimmy…His goofy grin, the way he talked on and on about mysteries, the way he would greet her everyday, saying "Hey Rach" with that unforgettable smile on his face…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (but we lost it)  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending_

'Wouldn't it be funny,' Rachel thought, 'if Jimmy was at his house right now, safe and sound, taking school lessons at home. Watching over me like a stalker…No, Jimmy wouldn't do that. More like a guardian angel.' He always showed up whenever she thought she couldn't take it anymore. Always at the right time..

_So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (what they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (so are they)_

'I remember what Sabrina would say about you, how she taught you everything you knew. But Sabrina isn't that smart…no one is…' she thought, looking towards the fading sun.

_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

She thought that Sabrina and all the kids at school didn't know either of them. Rachel must look like this freaky girl who knew how to fight, and Jimmy must look like this little nerd who read one too many mystery novels. But what it all came down to was…nobody knew either of them. Jimmy had a secret, Rachel could tell from whenever Jimmy did _bother_ to show up.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be..._

"Jimmy" she said aloud, tears forming in her eyes as she watched the pink sky._  
_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (but we lost it)  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

The memories were fading away, threatening to be lost forever. She needed to find Jimmy, to be with him…Because she loved him, and he loved her. She knew he did, even if he could never admit it.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

Maybe Jimmy couldn't see her? Maybe he was in some sort of danger. He did make enemies, after all. Maybe he was trying to protect her…Yeah right. Jimmy wouldn't do that. He wasn't in so much danger that he couldn't stop by for a day, instead of an hour…

_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done._

All those times when Rachel was upset, and Jimmy just laughed.

"It's in my line of business, Rach. I can't let the cases affect me." he would say and laugh.

"Heartless…you're so heartless!" she would always cry…And he would laugh.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending._

It was Jimmy's fault that she was like this, reminiscing on the past, instead of thinking of her future…their future. But he left, and he took all her dreams away. He really was heartless…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending._

"Rachel, it's getting dark out. We should go now," Conan said, tugging on her jacket sleeve. Rachel look down and smiled fondly at Conan.

"Yeah…let's go. You have school tomorrow! It's almost time for bed!" Rachel said, wiping away her tears.

"Rachel…are you crying? What's the matter?"

"Nothing…just…thinking…"

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._


End file.
